Green Team
by lpy4707
Summary: A pregnant Pam fic. :


Pam pushed open the bathroom door and glanced at the long plastic stick sitting on the sink. The big blue plus was still there. Making a pot of tea hadn't changed it, nor had folding the laundry, and now she found that washing the dishes could not make it go away either. She sat down on the edge of the tub and closed her eyes. Part of her wanted to cry, part of her wanted to scream, but mostly she just didn't want to look at that plus again.

She knew how and when it had happened. There was no reason to sit and wonder how she had become pregnant. It was a Sunday night, the last night they would be staying at the Halpert family beach house. Their long weekend away had been relaxing, carefree, and most of all sexually satisfying. When Jim had stepped out of the bathroom wearing only a towel and smelling like _Pure Sport_ Pam had been unable to control herself and after a few minutes of foreplay Jim was unable to control himself. They were both aware that they had used up the stock of weekend protection. They knew it was a risk, they knew there were other things they could do for each other, but they let their desires overtake them. It's not that they thought they were invincible against the meeting of sperm and egg; it's just that in that moment they found it impossible to stop themselves.

The phone rang and Pam walked out of the bathroom without a glance at the pregnancy test. She looked at the number on the caller ID and took a deep breath.

"Hello mom"

"Hi sweetie, how are you? Anything exciting going on?"

"I'm fine." She paused for a moment, torn between bursting into tears and hanging up. "Nothing much going on here. What's up?"

"Just calling to see if you had found anything out about the tuxedos."

"Yeah, Jim is at the shop now trying to work out the rental order. It looks like they just had the wrong length for his dad. He has to go get resized, but the shop will be able to get one in by next week."

"Oh good, your father and I had been concerned that they were going to be unable to find one long enough for Jack."

"Mom, he isn't that tall. He is actually shorter than Jim, just burlier."

"Yes, well if you ever have a son he is going to be a giant."

"Um, hey mom I should go. Jim will be back soon and we are supposed to go for a run at the park."

"Oh sounds fun! At least we know you won't have to squeeze into your dress, not with all the exercise you two have been getting."

"Thanks mom, I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye Pam. I love you."

"Bye. I love you too." Pam closed her phone and threw herself face down on the sofa. She hated to lie in general, but to her own mother. However, there was no other choice, because now wasn't the time to tell her the news.

In the past hour of trying to find ways to make the plus sign on the pregnancy test disappear Pam had completely forgot about her dress. It was a beautiful A-line, with thin straps, and a fitted waist line that her bridesmaids had agreed hugged her "in all the right places". Her mom was correct in thinking that the increase in Pam's exercise was more about looking great in the dress than it was about health. Now she would have to hope and pray that her current situation wouldn't be given away by a bulging belly hanging off her thin frame come September twentieth.

She heard the key in the door and sat up with a start. Jim walked in wearing his running shorts and a smile. "Hey, dad's tuxedo will be ready by next Tuesday and everyone else's fit perfect." He stated, walking over and kissing her on the cheek. "You ready to go for our run?"

"Glad the tux dilemma is fixed. I was hoping maybe we could just walk today. I'm a bit tired and I was thinking it would be nice to actually be able to have a conversation without gasping."

"Sounds great." He laughed, "Just let me use the bathroom and I'll be ready to go."

Pam sat back down and let out a small giggle. She was so scared to tell him, but she knew she was being stupid. Jim would be thrilled, she knew that. He always talked about having kids. The truth was hey both wanted a few, but it had always been talked about for the future not eight months after their wedding. Still, she felt completely incapable of finding the words to say to him.

As she stood up to go fill her water bottle she glanced over at the bathroom door and a wave of realization swept over her. She stood there frozen on the spot as she listened to the flush of the toilet. Jim emerged from the bathroom adjusting his shorts and smiling.

"Jim, I am so sorry. Oh God, I didn't… I mean…"

"Are you ok? What are you apologizing for?"

"The sink! Didn't you see it?"

"Um, well I kind of skipped that part." Jim looked embarrassed and shrugged his shoulders as he confessed. "I only peed and figured we are going running, not out to dinner or anything. Why, is there something I need to see on the sink?"

"No! It's just, well I left something. Um, it's kind of a personal item. I was just worried you saw it."

"Ha, Pam don't worry. A tampon wrapper or whatever won't scare me off."

"Great, I'll just go throw it away then and we can go."

Pam picked up the stick one last time. The big blue plus sign was still staring up at her. She couldn't believe he had missed it. In one way she had hoped he had seen it. It wouldn't be the ideal way for him to find out, but at least it would get her out of trying to find a way to bring it up. She pushed the pregnancy test into the trash making sure she slid it down below some tissues.


End file.
